


alien she

by milf_enthusiast



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Girl help i've fallen for my worstie, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milf_enthusiast/pseuds/milf_enthusiast
Summary: you may blame aphrodite, soft as she is
Relationships: Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	alien she

**Author's Note:**

> girl rivalries suck girl romances fuck

You made it so easy for me to hate you.

It was too easy, it was instant. I watched you walk past me for the first time, not terribly long ago but when we were so much younger. Your hair was silk-pressed and your edges were laid and your mascara applied. It was too easy for me to enjoy shoving your head into a toilet and flushing it over and over.

You made it so easy for me to be jealous of you.

The most beautiful girl in camp. It’s not that I wanted to be as pretty or girly as you. It’s that you stuck out, for the best reasons. You had new braids in every week and unique shades of lip gloss; you even made your acne look catwalk-ready. I don’t care about any of that. But everybody noticed it. I wanted to be noticed. I thought I wouldn’t,  _ couldn’t _ be noticed for anything good. So I settled for being feared.

You made it so easy for me to care about you.

I think about how you were the kindest person around, but never a pushover. You were never afraid to stand up for yourself. You were the only fair opponent of mine in a roast-off, regardless of what Jackson thinks. I think about how fearless you were. Fearless in the littlest things, and in the biggest things of all. You really never put yourself first, Silena. Sometimes I think if maybe if you had, just once, you’d still be here. But when I think about it harder, I realize I don’t want anything about you to change.

You make it so easy for me to love you.

I’m being too much of a sap, but I hold onto the little smiles you’d sometimes send my way from across the dining pavilion. I hold onto all the times I’d beaten you in sparring matches because of the way you’d grin and congratulate me. I hold onto when you’d tug on strands of my hair and criticize how I cut it and suggest I stop by your cabin for you to fix it. I’m being too much of a sap, but I held onto you when you died.

You make it so easy for me to be better.

You didn’t have to die to be my hero. You already were. Your mistakes are so far overshadowed by everything you were, and I promise you won’t really be gone as long as I’m still kicking. Which gods know will be for a hell of a lot longer. It’ll be a while but hope you’ll wait for me, Beauregard.

And hey, say hi to Charlie for me. He’s a lucky guy.

**Author's Note:**

> im a clarilena liker because my ass is fat and juicy and my mind is huge. i don't have any choice
> 
> bikini kill title woop <3


End file.
